swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Faction Base destruction
NOTE: Some information maybe out of date and pre-nge information General Both PvP Bases and PvE bases can be destroyed in the same way. The only difference is that only Special Forces players may enter a PvP Base in order to shut it down. Also, powerful NPC's inside PvP Bases will make destroying the base a bit difficult, in addition to any opposing players present. To enter an opposing faction base all turrets have to be destroyed first (note that PvP bases can not be equiped with turrets). Enemy bases can be destroy by slicing them. To do so, your side must first destroy all turrets (on PvE bases) to enter the base and do the following slices: BUG: Since publish 23. donated turrets stack on top of each other rather than be placed to each turret position. You can also stack more turrets to a base as allowed. As result of this even destroying all turrets at a base doesn't allow you to enter the base, as the system still thinks that not all turrets are destroyed, which will be noted by a system msg. http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=squad_leader&message.id=26269#M26269, http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=GCW&message.id=379075, '' Jam the Uplink Terminal (requires Bounty Hunter: Investigation II) * You will be asked to guess a bandwidth between 1 and 10. After guessing a number, you will be told if the actual value is above or below your guess. Simply follow the messages to find the exact value. * To solve this stage in the shortest amount of time, start by picking 5. If you are told higher, choose 8; if lower, choose 2. At most, following this technique will require 4 guesses. Computer programmers will recognize this technique as a binary search. * Occasionally the terminal will be slightly bugged. You might pick 5 and be told to go higher, pick 6 and told to go lower. Just follow the instructions in this case. Slice the Security Terminal (requires Smuggler, Slicing I: Terminals) * Smuggler is given a standard slicing interface, tools are no longer needed since Publish 19. * You can no longer fail the slice attempt. (From current experience) * This step is sometimes bugged. You may find that slicing the wire reported by your clamp does nothing. In this case, the base will be bugged and invulnerable to takedowns for 48 hours/ server reset.''Still true/relevant? * BUG: Sometimes the security (smuggler) terminal doesn't spawn, in which case the smuggler isn't needed for that particular base. - Thx to Fanjita from SOE Forum http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=squad_leader&message.id=23591#M23591 DNA sequence the Override Terminal (requires Medic)(Bio-engineer) * This step requires you match a series of three-letter DNA sequences with their corresponding base pairs. * Don't worry, a degree is biology isn't required here. You just need to remember which letters pair with each other. A and T are paired, as are C and G. That is, if you're given an ATG as a sequence, you will need to match it with TAC. * You will be given one three-letter sequence (eight-letter as Master Bio-Engineer) at a time. The simplest way to proceed is to find the letter which matches the first code in the sequence, using the rule above. You will need to achieve 23 matches in this manner to complete this slice. * To speed up this process, you should consider matching the entire equence at once. ** In the list of codes available to use as a match, look for all letters which matches the first letter in the given sequence. Then look at the two letters which follow these first matches; search for letters which match the corresponding letters in the sequence. ** For example, if your sequence is GCA, you should look first for all C's. Then check if any of the C's are followed by a G and T; selecting this letter will grant you 3 matches instead of one! ** You don't have to match all three letters, either. If your sequence is AGT but you can't select a T to start, you should look to match the GT by finding any letter that is followed by a C and an A, which will grant two matches. * Each time you use a letter in a match, it will be replaced with a two-letter pair. This pair cannot be used in matching sequences. * If you're given a sequence you cannot match, simply select a two-letter pair and move on to the next sequence. * Tip: The overrider terminal can be sliced by several Medics at once being able to race each other. The advantage is that in case of an attack not necessarily both Medics being aggroed, thus one might be able to continue to slice. Switch alignment of the Power Regulator (requires Commando, Heavy Beam Weapons I) * This is a common mini-game that requires you change eight switches so that they are either all "on" or all "off." Do so by clicking a switch; this will change the status of one or more other switches. * You've probably solved a similar problem in the past. Random clicking usually works fairly well, but paying attention to patterns will speed this up. Activate overload at HQ terminal (requires Officer)(squad leader) * This step requires no other interaction from the player. Just use the radial menu! * The shutdown timer is 10 minutes for a Novice Officer and 9 minutes for a Master Officer. * Nothing can stop the shutdown on a PvE/ combatant base. Preventing a shutdown/restarting a shutdown * For defending faction only on S.F. bases: Prevent the S.F. HQ from "shutdown," which can be activated by any defending S.F. player on the S.F HQ terminal. * If the defenders are successful in the shutdown, there is a 5 minute "reboot sequence" before you can attempt step 5 again. Based on an entry from the Star Wars Galaxies Manual. Rewards The amount of GCW points given for the destruction of a base varies considerably. The style of the base and its PvP/PvE status determines the GCW point gain, although since Game Update 20, the number of players present aksi effects the payout. This change was brought in to the game in an effort to curtail the practice known as Base Clubbing. Up to (and including) 8 players The base payout is as normal. 9 players or more The total GCW payout for all players present cannot exceed that which would have been given to only eight players. If each player should earn 2000 GCW points, then the total payout, which is split equally between all present players, is 8 x 2000 = 16,000 GCW points. If there were 20 players present then they would each earn 16,000/20 = 800 GCW points. Notes and Guides * Each step does not necessarily have to be completed by different players. For example, a Bounty Hunter/Smuggler could do the first two steps, while other players do the others. * After each slice NPC will spawn to hinder the players on further slices. They can not stop or prevent a slice or the shutdown sequence. * Players do not have to be declared (Special Forces) in order to attempt to destroy a PvE/combatant Base. * PvP Bases can be destroyed only while vulnerable. Vulnerability times will be for three hours, every two days (48 hours). * PvE Bases are always vulnerable. Category:Galactic Civil War